Night of Champions 2011
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: I don't make my stories the way I used to anymore, thanks to the bots. This is under a NEW creative direction. My first story: Where every WWE championship is on the line!
1. Background

NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS 2011

Hello, my name is frostyfreezyfreeze54. Some of you may know who I am, others may not. Recently, I have been brutally oppressed by neofascist freedom-mongers. Some of you may comprehend what I just said, others may not. In layman's terms, the bots and admins here at FanFiction have crossed the line of writing. Six days ago, 12 of my FanFiction stories were removed from the site due to "infractions and violation of guidelines." I don't know what the stories have violated exactly, but for some reason, the people in charge don't agree with what my writing stands for. It's almost like The Man always wins. Not this time. I could keep writing the series of stories like I have, but there were certain stories deleted. Like my SummerSlam 1999 story, which I had been working on at the time of its deletion. This would create a paradox and cause stress for me and the readers. So, I decided to discontinue that series and go after something more lucrative. Last year, my best friend William Kelly-McLaurin and I created "The Wrestling Game." It is a game that follows our careers as WWE Superstars, both inside and outside the ring. We also use real-life WWE Superstars like John Cena or CM Punk and superimpose ourselves into matches and situations with them. I know, it's kind of lame. Pretending to be wrestlers and fighting the best in the business. But we actually make it as realistic and true-to-life as possible. We have a lot of dedication to it (or **I **have a lot of dedication to it).

Here's what we've done since inventing the game last year: At last year's Night of Champions (2010) at Vince McMahon's request, the WWE (RAW) and World Heavyweight (SmackDown) Championships were blended together to create the Undisputed Championship. It can be defended on both brands, but it was mainly defended on RAW. Of course, there was a unification match. I was the WWE Champion, and William was the World Heavyweight Champion. I know, it's dorky making us both world champions. But it's OK. As we grew up, so did the game. Or the show, depending on how you or William look at it. Sometimes, he'll call it a bit. You know, like a comedy bit. Anyway, it was an "I Quit" Match. We destroyed each other and made it a main-event worthy match. Because of the street fight aspect to the match, I was dressed like Vince when he wrestles. The ending came when Sheamus interfered and attacked both of us. I was able to get up first and save William from Sheamus' wrath. Once he left, I helped William up, only to knock him back down with a low blow and a shot to the head with a crowbar. I punched him repeatedly until he bled and said "I quit." I turned heel and became the new Undisputed Champion.

At Hell In A Cell, in the first-ever Fatal-4-Way Hell in a Cell Match, I retained the title against William, Randy Orton, and Sheamus.

At Bragging Rights, I faced William a second time. But I attacked him before the match and he walked in less than 100%. Despite blowing out my leg, William passed out and I was awarded the win. The next night on RAW, we met one last time for the championship. It was a Three Stages of Hell Match. The three stages were a singles match, a No-Holds-Barred Match, and a Stretcher Match. After splitting the first two falls, it was time for the Stretcher Match. I was about to finish off William, but interference from Randy Orton and Cena cost me the title. I took a set of days off to heal my leg, and returned as a babyface.

At Survivor Series, William had his first challenge as Undisputed Champion. A Six-Pack Elimination Challenge. The challengers were me, John Cena, Wade Barrett, Sheamus, and The Executioner (a combination of Kane and Road Warrior Animal).

Not so coincidentally, me and William were the last two. I made him tap out to the Cross Armbreaker and won back the Undisputed Championship. Or so I thought. It turns out Barrett hid under the ring, never eliminated. He snuck up on me, hit Wasteland and pinned me to bring the gold to The Nexus.

At TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, Barrett defended the title against me, a now-heel Cena, and Orton in a Fatal-4-Way TLC Match. William watched as he was injured. I was about to win, but then the lights went out. When they returned, our cousin Joshua was staring dead at me at the top of the ladder. Joshua's based off a guy who goes to our school, and all the makings of a true monster heel. He threw me off, beat down William, and allowed Barrett to climb the ladder and retain the title.

At the Royal Rumble, Cena (who was more of a tweener now) got the shot against Barrett. The Nexus interfered twice. The first time, Cena kicked out. The second time, it was too much. Barrett hit Wasteland and a diving elbow to win the match. Fans cheered Cena as he was stretchered out of Boston. Later that night, every member of The Corre (a group me, William, Orton, and a now-face Executioner cooked up, with no relation to the real Corre) every other member of Nexus, and Joshua took part in the Royal Rumble Match. William and I were shockingly eliminated by Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel respectively. In the end, The Undertaker made his grand return at #40 and won the Rumble. I don't remember the finalist. Possibly Ezekiel Jackson or Orton or...somebody.

At Elimination Chamber the next month, Corre was dissolving. All of our egos clashed and we fought, verbally and physically. At one point, Orton annoyed William so much on a company flight to Seattle for RAW he charged at him and beat him down. At the PPV, William fought Skip Sheffield. All other members of The Corre were suspended indefinitely by Edge (who took over as RAW General Manager) but an attack by Executioner caused an easy win for Sheffield. The Chamber match was next. Edge temporarily reinstated us for this match since we qualified for it. Barrett was also met with the challenge of Sheamus and one of his very own in Slater. All of us were gone pretty early and Edge called security when we fought outside the Chamber. In the end, it was Sheamus, Slater (who eliminated Orton) and of course, Barrett. Sheamus hit the Brogue Kick on Barrett, which sent him crashing through the steel floor on impact. Sheamus pinned Barrett, but Slater saved him at the last moment...only to eliminate Barrett himself! This was the beginning of Nexus' downfall. Sheamus hit the Brogue Kick on Slater in the ring when he turned around and won the Undisputed Championship. It turned out to be a brief, forgettable reign.

At WrestleMania XXVII, Undertaker took the title from Sheamus (his eighth world title reign) and became 19-0 at WrestleMania. Cena faced The Miz in the main event, with the winner receiving an Undisputed Championship match the next night on RAW or at Extreme Rules, their choice. Miz won when The Rock (guest host) hit the Rock Bottom on Cena. It was a no-countout, no-disqualification match made by Rock after a double countout. Every member of The Corre was in competition that night after issuing public apologies. Executioner faced Big Show in the opening match. Big Show won. William faced Christian. William won. And I faced Orton. I won. Barrett also wrestled Slater. Slater won by reversing Wasteland into a neckbreaker-rollup combination.

Although it looks like The Corre was back, it really wasn't. Orton and Executioner (real name Jason Ryder) started a homosexual relationship and got into several scraps with William and I. In June, they committed a heinous act. While William was walking home, Orton fired a single bullet at him, making William collapse. The two celebrated with a sloppy make-out on William's body. William had a bullet in his shoulder, which was removed safely. As for me, they weren't done with me. OK, they weren't done with us. A week later, the doorbell rang. It was Orton and Ryder! They shot us both three times and beat us down. We somehow survived. The two were arrested on one count of attempted first-degree double murder and a second count of assault and battery. In July, there was a mistrial and both were acquitted. Vince suspended both of them for 60 days with a possibility of shortening. And that's our story. Too bad it's...JUST BEGINNING!


	2. WWE Championship Buildup

WWE CHAMPIONSHIP STORYLINE

The Undertaker eventually lost the Undisputed Championship. He requested to drop the title, citing the stress of working a full-time schedule again. Nowadays, The Deadman's aching body has prevented him from being with the WWE for a lengthy period of time. He'll disappear for months, reappear around WrestleMania season, defend his Streak, and disappear again. Vince was disappointed, hoping Undertaker was healthy enough to work a full-time schedule one last time. "Physically, I'm in it. Obviously I can't do everything I used to do but I really thought 2011 was the year I'd stick around. Mentally, I'm not sure if this is what I want. One day, I will return full-time. Until then, you won't see me until next year," Undertaker (real name Mark Calaway) stated. To compensate, WWE shot an angle where The Miz attacked Undertaker (the night after Undertaker beat Miz at Extreme Rules in a Steel Cage title match), rendering him unable to defend the title. Miz was almost awarded the vacant title until John Cena came and challenged him to a WrestleMania rematch for the Undisputed Championship at Over The Limit. Miz agreed, and lost. That's right. BECAUSE I TOOK IT! I'm sorry. I got that from iCarly and thought it would be funny...to...include-ah.

Anyway, Cena also beat Miz the next night in a Last Man Standing Match and became the true Undisputed Champion. At Capitol Punishment, Cena retained the title against a now-heel R-Truth and Cody Rhodes in a Triple Threat Match. The next night, then-heel CM Punk beat Rey Mysterio and Alberto Del Rio to earn a title shot against Cena at Money in the Bank. Punk stated that at midnight July 18 (the day after Money in the Bank) his contract would expire. Punk then fought McMahon over the coming weeks, stating that even though he is the best wrestler in the world and the self-proclaimed "Voice of the Voiceless," he is treated as crap because of the mold he fits into while Cena is treated as the golden boy of the company because he has a movie-star face.

In one of the most historic promos in WWE history and the one that turned Punk from a dictator heel into an anti-establishment babyface, he cut a "worked shoot" on the June 27 RAW. Punk claimed that while he never hated Cena, he always hated the idea that Cena was the best when he never was. Punk trashed Executive Vice President of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis, calling him a "middle-management douchebag," Triple H, calling him "Vince's idiot son-in-law" and claiming he "only got this far because he screwed the boss' daughter," and McMahon himself, stating the company will be better when he dies. Punk even wore a "Stone Cold" Steve Austin t-shirt in response to their recent Internet struggles. The promo was so bad, at one point Punk's microphone had to be cut off. It all led to the match in Rosemont (suburb of Chicago, I guess) on July 17. Punk received an amazing reaction, while Cena was booed vociferously. McMahon stated that if Punk walked out of Money in the Bank with the Undisputed Championship, Cena would be fired. The match ended when Cena locked Punk in the STF. McMahon and Laurinaitis marched down the aisle to ring the bell and end it there. But Cena punched Laurinaitis in the face and told McMahon they're doing it HIS way. Punk then caught Cena with the GTS (Go To Sleep) and pinned him to win the Undisputed Championship. Del Rio (who won the RAW Money in the Bank contract earlier in the night) cashed in his briefcase as a "Plan B" by McMahon, but was kicked in the head by Punk before the match could start. Punk blew McMahon a goodbye kiss and left Chicago as champion.

The next night on RAW, with no champion, McMahon arranged an eight-man championship tournament featuring RAW and SmackDown wrestlers and almost fired Cena. That's when Triple H returned. Not only was he the new COO (Chief Operative Officer) of the WWE, he was also in charge of the day-to-day operations of the WWE, effectively taking McMahon out! To make up for the corporate harassment, Triple H (who was now in charge of RAW) gave Cena an Undisputed Championship match against the winner of the tournament, Mysterio.

Cena won, but Punk shockingly returned, creating two champions. Triple H held up both claims to the gold and pitted Punk and Cena against each other at SummerSlam to decide a new Undisputed Champion true as blue. But Triple H also appointed himself as Special Guest Referee, creating skeptics. At the event, Cena beat Punk by submission with the STF. Although Punk tapped out, he argued the call. Replays showed Punk barely tapped out, but did nonetheless. McMahon returned to power and stripped Cena of the title, announcing the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships were back as two separate world titles with approval from everybody, including Triple H and the WWE Board of Directors.

When this de-unification occurred, there was a major problem. At Money In The Bank, Alberto Del Rio won the RAW MITB Ladder Match, while Daniel Bryan won the SmackDown match. The winner received an Undisputed Championship match any time, any place for the next year. With this new format, Del Rio could cash in on the WWE Champion and Bryan could cash in on the World Heavyweight Champion. Triple H arranged two all-brand battle royals. One for the WWE Championship on RAW and one for the World Heavyweight Championship on SmackDown. Cena eliminated Del Rio last to win the title.

Two weeks later, William faced the returning Randy Orton. It ended in a no-contest when The Executioner (now heel) interfered and beat William down. Cena tried to help, but was RKO'ed. Orton and Executioner looked to be a tandem again, but Executioner turned on Orton by hitting Armageddon (fireman's carry turned into powerslam) on him. Executioner had even beat me down in my locker room and sexually harassed my wife Bridgit Mendler. William was so upset, he beat up two trainers who were trying to help him. Vince heard, and was furious. He suspended William for two weeks (meaning no Night of Champions if there were plans to include him in it). To make sure William stayed out of trouble, Vince hired a reluctant Triple H as a "mansitter." Later that night, Del Rio beat Mysterio, Punk, and Miz in a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match to earn the right to face Cena at Night of Champions. Executioner interfered multiple times. His dominance was even brought to SmackDown, where Del Rio was guest-starring. During his match with Christian, Del Rio and his opponent were beaten down by Executioner. Michael Cole and Carson Stewart (the former Anonymous Commentator of RAW, who has a good physique and argues with Cole on many things) were also beaten. That was the second time in a week Executioner got them. SmackDown GM Teddy Long tried to intervene, but Executioner beat him also.

The next RAW was very interesting. William was going to face The Executioner one week from now on the very first RAW SuperShow (where SmackDown Superstars come on RAW, engage in segments and matches, and advance their feuds) scheduled for three hours. Triple H stated one false move by Executioner would send him packing. Executioner knew what he had to do to keep his job and his reign of terror going. He beat down HHH (despite William's interference) and Vince in one night. Before Vince was attacked, he made two decrees. The first one was that whoever won the William/Executioner match would face the WWE Champion in a title match at Hell in a Cell-INSIDE THE CELL! The next one was that due to Long's injuries, I was the Interim SmackDown General Manager. I wasn't fully healed from my injuries yet (combined with laziness when it comes to working out) so this was perfect. Later that night, Cena and Del Rio had a contract signing. Before words (or fists) could be traded, Executioner attacked them both. Apparently, Executioner's grand plan was to cost Cena the WWE Championship. He then intimidated William, who could do nothing (if William got in a fight or behaved unjustly, his suspension would be extended and Triple H would be removed as COO). Executioner then hit Armageddon on both Cena and Del Rio.

On SmackDown, I officially took the job and called all SmackDown Superstars to the ring (excluding Divas, who don't exist in my stories) telling them no special treatment would be given to anyone and that if you have a problem, you meet me face-to-face. Realizing he could fight back if provoked, William did his best to get on Executioner's bucket list. He destroyed his locker room, trashed the mask Orton gave him as an anniversary present, and showed Executioner's face photoshopped onto several men's bodies (Chris Evans, Mark Wahlberg, Bradley Cooper, etc.) The night's main event was special guest Cena against Executioner. He abandoned the match when he saw William and had him handcuffed for breaking and entering, unlawful damage of private property, and public humiliation. Cena was knocked out and couldn't do anything. William spit in Executioner's face, but that only further angered him and he beat his ass. Del Rio saved the day (shockingly) by whacking Executioner with a pipe, and beating William himself. Del Rio then stole Cena's title belt and paraded around the ring like he won it. He then trapped Cena in the Cross Armbreaker to end SmackDown. Fact of the matter is, can anyone stop The Executioner? And will anything stop him from ending John Cena's reign as WWE Champion?


	3. World Heavyweight Championship Buildup

At SummerSlam, Vince McMahon returned to power after several meetings with the WWE Board of Directors and stripped John Cena of the Undisputed Championship minutes after he won it. Apparently, there was no need for the title anymore. The WWE Championship was back as RAW's primary title, and the World Heavyweight Championship was back as SmackDown's primary title. Of course, the titles had to be awarded. Triple H booked two all-brand battle royals, with the winners getting the titles. The SmackDown battle royal was heavily anticipated, because of the number of Superstars that had a legitimate chance of winning: Christian, Daniel Bryan, Sin Cara, Big Show, Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Sheamus, and Mark Henry. According to the WWE creative team, had it not been for Randy Orton and The Executioner's double-suspension, Orton would've gone to SmackDown, while Executioner would stay put on RAW. At a special press conference to promote the battle royal, the eight favorites were given a chance to talk about their odds of winning. It turned into a verbal battle between Christian and Barrett. The two heavily criticized each other. Christian trashed Barrett's reign as Undisputed Champion and his loss at WrestleMania XXVII. Barrett stated that while he won both the WWE and World Heavyweight Championship at the same time, Christian had never won either of them in his 16-year career. Barrett mentioned that Christian had won the ECW Championship twice during its existence and the NWA World Heavyweight Championship twice when he was in TNA, making him a four-time world champion, but has no other claims. Barrett ended it by stating Christian also lost his match at WrestleMania, and that without Edge, no one would even care about Christian. It looked like those words got to Captain Charisma.

Two days later, it was battle royal time. Not so ironically, Christian and Barrett were the last two. After Sheamus and Barrett double-teamed Christian and left him for dead before Sheamus' elimination, he was fresh for the pickings. Barrett was about to throw Christian over, but he hung on to the ropes with his hands (indicating life) and got Barrett in a headscissors position. Both guys went over at the same time. Some referees claimed Christian won. Others claimed Barrett was victorious. It looked as if both guys touched the floor at literally the exact same time. GM Teddy Long ordered an instant replay from the production team. It didn't prove anything. Both guys touched the floor simultaneously. Then the team showed a Super Slo-Mo and zeroed in on both guys' feet. Barrett's left foot touched the floor before Christian did. Therefore, Christian was the winner! As Christian was given the World Heavyweight Championship, he was greeted by his best friend Edge, who was forced to retire in January after being diagnosed with spinal stenosis. Christian gave Edge the title (knowing Edge had hoped to become Undisputed Champion at the time of his retirement) but Edge gave it back, stating it was Christian's moment now and he had to own it. Christian dedicated the victory and the title reign to The Rated-R Superstar. Michael Cole, unconvinced that Christian won, argued with Long to check the replay again when Carson Stewart knocked him out.

The next week, it was announced that due to the complaints of Barrett AND Cole, Barrett would get a second chance. At Night of Champions, Christian would get his first title defense against Barrett. The last SmackDown before the show, Christian claimed how Barrett can say or do whatever he wants; it won't translate into a championship win. Barrett claimed he had the match in his back pocket, and admired how Edge retired. Because he was too scared to face a real man. The two almost exchanged blows. Later that night, Christian teamed up with former Nexus member Justin Gabriel to face Barrett and Gabriel's opponent in 48 hours, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes. Christian and Gabriel won, but were ambushed by Barrett and Rhodes. Both guys raised up their belts (or in Barrett's case, raised up the belt which could soon be his). Wade Barrett has done everything to get inside the head of World Heavyweight Champion Christian. At Night of Champions, will it be enough to win and, as Cole states, make the clock strike midnight on Christian's Cinderella story?


	4. Mark Henry vs Big Show Buildup

When the 2011 WWE Draft came to Richmond, Virginia, very few could've expected what luck SmackDown would have. They got veterans, rising stars and guys who could get a nice rub from being on the "B" show (in terms of ratings). But SmackDown also scored the two biggest men in the industry-literally. Mark Henry and the Big Show. Henry has been known to the WWE Universe as the "World's Strongest Man," and after Kurt Angle left in 2006, became the only WWE Superstar (past or present) ever to win an Olympic gold medal. At seven feet, 441 pounds, Big Show is the "World's Largest Athlete." The giant can manhandle virtually ANY Superstar on the roster, and his finisher is the KO Punch, the only attack of its kind that could beat a Superstar. It was only a matter of time before these two goliaths squared off. The world didn't have to wait long. During the all-brand battle royal for the World Heavyweight Championship, Henry eliminated Daniel Bryan by throwing him over the ropes and sending him jaw-first into the barricade. The resulting impact left him unconscious. Henry then added insult to injury by going through the ropes, beating Bryan mercilessly, and finishing it with a World's Strongest Slam through the announce table. Disgusted, Show (who had been going toe-to-toe with Henry throughout the match) eliminated himself on purpose just to whip Henry's tail. During the beatdown, Show hit Henry with the steel steps multiple times, hit a Chokeslam, and knocked him out with the KO Punch. Show threw Henry back in the ring to eliminate, leaving the job to Christian. Show then took Henry to the top of the stage, where he hit a Chokeslam off the stage and through a platform 10 feet below. Both Henry and Bryan received stretchers.

The next week, seeing the increasing rivalry between the two, Long booked Henry and Big Show for Night of Champions. That same night, both Henry and Show were in action. Show competed against Hunico. Henry appeared on the TitanTron, allowing Hunico to capitalize off the distraction and win by a roll-up. Later that night, Henry faced Bryan, who had taped ribs. During the match, Henry almost won with the World's Strongest Slam, but Show came and hit Henry with Bryan's SmackDown Money in the Bank briefcase, giving Henry a win by disqualification. Show then nailed Henry with the KO Punch, and Bryan locked him in the LeBell Lock, causing Henry to cough up blood.

The last SmackDown before Night of Champions, Henry and Show had a verbal confrontation. Henry cited Show's many flaws over the course of his career (tendency to do comedy skits, awful WrestleMania record, failure to win world championship in the past five years) stating that Show is a genetically-modified laughingstock and that there is nothing he can be proud of. Show responded by stating that Henry has become an afterthought over the past year and has absolutely no ability to draw people in. Big Show said that he likes putting smiles on the faces of the WWE Universe and that as long as he's there, people will come because he knows he's an attraction. "After Sunday, the only thing that'll be an attraction...IS YOUR MONSTER-SIZED CASKET!," Henry said as he slapped Show across his face. The two freakazoids then had a huge brawl as security came to break it up, ordered by me. Henry had made Big Show bleed through his nose and mouth for some reason. The replays showed Henry kicking Show dead in his face forcing him to bleed. Henry laughed at Show as security led him away. In a special Exclusive online, Show stated Henry will regret what he did on Sunday. Will Henry really regret what he did, or will he justify it? You better answer that question soon, because Night of Champions 2011 starts NOW!


	5. Christian vs Wade Barrett

The pay-per-view took place on September 18, 2011 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. The event was presented by WowWee's Light Strike and the theme song was "Magika" by Two Steps From Hell, a Los Angeles-based production company. 11,000 members of the WWE Universe came to the show. This was also the first night of WWE InterAction. Fans could interact with WWE personnel through social networking sites Facebook and Twitter. On Twitter, all you had to do to join the conversation was to use the hashtag of the night, depending on the event. Tonight's hashtag was #NightofChampions. This was also the first night where the Superstars' Twitter names were shown on the screen during their introductions. Like RonKillings or HeelZiggler. Everybody was in attendance. I, of course, was there. William was there. Bridgit was there. Vince was there (via satellite in Stamford). Triple H was there, wearing a chest protector and a black eye. Laurinaitis was also there, in case there was another attack.

To demonstrate exactly how much trouble he was in, Executioner was put in a match, much to his chagrin. In fact, he was in a tag-team match, which made him cringe. Hopefully, if Executioner was roughed up enough, he wouldn't be in a condition to interfere in the WWE Championship match. In fact, it was a No-Holds-Barred tag-team match! Only Executioner's opponents could take advantage of this. And his opponents were CM Punk and Randy Orton! Executioner was allowed to choose his own partner, and that was Jack Swagger. Not the best partner. Punk convinced Triple H to agree on a certain condition: If Punk and Orton won, Punk would be added to the William/Executioner match on the three-hour RAW SuperShow the next night. Punk knew the winner earned a WWE Championship match at Hell In A Cell in two weeks. Punk and Orton won, and Punk got his prize. Believing him to be the reason for the loss, Executioner beat down Swagger, ending it with Armageddon through the Spanish announce table. The World Heavyweight Championship was on the line next. A video package aired, then the two made their entrances. Your commentators for the event were Michael Cole, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Booker T, and Carson Stewart.

The match got underway. The two locked up, but Barrett got the early advantage with an abdominal stretch. Christian got on the canvas and flipped Barrett over. Christian got Barrett in a headlock, but Barrett countered into a backdoor move into the turnbuckle. Barrett trapped Christian in the corner and mercilessly pounded him. Barrett hit a suplex, but that got a two-count. Barrett threw Christian over the ropes with ease (too late for that, huh?) and tossed him over the barricade. The count started, but Barrett was still punishing Christian. He hung the World Heavyweight Champion's body over the barricade and clubbed him numerous times, much like Sheamus does. Barrett brought Christian back in at eight. Barrett went for Wasteland, but Christian countered it into a DDT. Two-count. Christian went to the top and hit a flying European uppercut. Now reenergized, Christian took Barrett to the bottom rope and put pressure on his throat using his feet, forcing a five-count from the referee. Christian then jumped over the ropes and slapped Barrett. Christian then went to the top turnbuckle and hit a diving crossbody. Christian then tried to get the support of his "Peeps" as he clapped his hands, preparing for the Killswitch. Barrett countered the attempt by throwing Christian into the turnbuckle, causing temporary blindness. Barrett then got Wasteland. BAM! The cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Many thought the match was over. Barrett tried for a Sharpshooter, but Christian knew this move all too well (HE IS A FREAKIN' CANADIAN!) and countered it into a roll-up. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Christian tried to go for a clothesline, but Barrett countered it into a spinning side slam, also called the Winds of Change. Two-count.

Barrett went for a diving elbow, but Christian put his legs up and Barrett crashed into his opponent's knees. Christian finally got the Killswitch. BAM! ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! How could Christian misjudge that? Christian went for another Killswitch, but Barrett shifted his weight and got Wasteland again. BAM! ONE! TWO! THREE! He did it! He did it! Wade Barrett was your new World Heavyweight Champion! At least until the referee saw Christian's foot under the bottom rope. The match was restarted. Barrett turned around and walked into a second Killswitch. BAM! Christian made the cover. ONE! TWO! THREE!

In his first title defense, Christian retained the World Heavyweight Championship. The Buffalo crowd embraced Christian as he walked out with the gold still in his possession. Barrett screamed in agony and disappointment. Final result: Christian def. Wade Barrett by pinfall to retain World Heavyweight Championship (Killswitch)

NEXT UP:

Singles Match

Mark Henry vs. Big Show


	6. Mark Henry vs Big Show

CM Punk was being interviewed about the match tomorrow night when Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez (Del Rio's personal ring announcer) came along. Del Rio stated that for Punk's sake, he's not the new #1 contender. Because after he wins tonight, he'll be way too much of a threat for anyone to challenge him, especially straight-edge losers like Punk. Punk stated that Del Rio has only thought about one scenario. The other scenario: What if Cena is still the champion? Del Rio and RR walked away, knowing Punk was right. It was now time for the match between Mark Henry and Big Show. If anyone is wondering why this isn't for a championship, I'll give you some clarity: Two years ago at the real-life Night of Champions, Show faced Punk. This was the first non-title match in the PPV's history. Apparently, the rule for the show changed. Originally, every title was on the line and every match was for a title. Now, as long as every title is on the line, there can be non-title matches also. Henry came first and stated that unlike the city they're in right now, there will be a winner that they won't be embarassed by, and it'll be him. That is, when Show came. He looked as menacing as he has in months, with a bandaged nose.

The two stared down each other, and the bell rang. Show dominated the early stages, overwhelming Henry with his size. Cole stated that this match will be the first time either man has been manhandled before. Show went for a Chokeslam, but Henry countered it into a DDT. Two-count. Henry then took control, attacking Show's nose which he had damaged 48 hours ago. Henry easily manipulated that injury to his command and tried to use a chokehold. The referee gave him a five-count, but he let go at 4. Henry threw Big Show over the ropes (very few men can do this like Henry can) and then into the steel steps. Henry then rammed Show's face into the steps several times, causing the blood to trickle down again. Because this is a PG show, trainers came to get rid of the blood. Isn't WWE the worst? Anyway, once they were gone, the count started up again, but Henry came back at 4. Show came in at 7. Henry caught Show with a dropkick, and now he was dangling from the apron. Henry then got Big Show back in, took him to the top turnbuckle and attempted something crazy: A superplex! Henry executed it, but the combined weight of the two men falling down caused the ring to collapse and snap. Something about this seems identical, doesn't it? BECAUSE IT IS! One time on an episode of SmackDown in 2002 or 2003, Brock Lesnar faced Show for the WWE Championship. Lesnar attempted the same thing, and the ring collapsed the exact same way. Both Henry and Show were deemed unable to continue upon the ring collapsing, and the match ended in a no-contest. The First Niagara Center booed in unison as both men were led out of the arena. Final result: Mark Henry vs. Big Show ends in no-contest (collapse of ring)

NEXT UP: d-defending champion

Singles Match

WWE Championship

d-John Cena vs. Alberto Del Rio


	7. John Cena vs Alberto Del Rio

Cole, Lawler, Booker, and Stewart recalled all of the night's action:

Air Boom (Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne) def. Awesome Truth (The Miz and R-Truth) to retain WWE Tag Team Championship

Cody Rhodes def. Justin Gabriel to retain Intercontinental Championship

Dolph Ziggler def. Rey Mysterio to retain United States Championship

CM Punk and Randy Orton def. The Executioner and Jack Swagger in a No-Holds-Barred tag-team match (No-Holds-Barred stipulation for Punk and Orton)

Christian def. Wade Barrett to retain World Heavyweight Championship

Mark Henry vs. Big Show ends in no-contest

It was now time for the WWE Championship match. The First Niagara Center had been hot all night long. The Bills had beat the Raiders earlier that day a couple miles from here in Orchard Park, so that made the fans quite satisfied when they walked into downtown Buffalo hours later. The ring couldn't be fixed in time for the match, so it had to remain a collapsed pile of (bleep). Everyone was watching the match intently. Knowing Executioner had awful plans to spoil the match, Triple H would come out and attack him. Therefore, Executioner could leave the bout alone. Del Rio entered first, then Cena. The two found it weird to compete in a broken ring. Then again, you get to see everything when you're in the WWE, don't you? Cole asked the folks watching at home if Cena will still be WWE Champion the next time WWE comes to us on pay-per-view. Tickets for Hell In A Cell in New Orleans in two weeks go on sale on September 24. Anyway, the bell rang and we were underway here in Buffalo.

The two locked up, but Del Rio got the first advantage with a snapback arm attack (taking Cena's arm and slamming it against the canvas, causing it to snap right back based off of the reaction). Del Rio had obviously done his homework. The arm that Del Rio was targeting was the same arm that suffered from a pectoral muscle injury in October 2007. This could also soften Cena up for the Cross Armbreaker. Del Rio pummeled that arm for three minutes until Cena countered it into a hip toss. Cena went to the top turnbuckle (or the crap that could've been the top turnbuckle) for a legdrop, but Del Rio caught him and dropkicked him off. Del Rio then took Cena's arm and slammed it against the steps repeatedly. Cena got back in at 9. "Del Rio wasn't very smart there," Cole stated. Cole, surprisingly, was right. There's no way Del Rio could win the title if Cena got counted out. Remember, titles can't change hands on a countout or disqualification. Del Rio tried to end the match by stealing the AA away from Cena, but Cena knew better than to let that happen. He countered it by hitting a neckbreaker. That only got a two-count. Cena returned the favor by locking in the Cross Armbreaker, but Del Rio got out by rolling on his stomach, and flipping Cena causing him to fall on his back. Del Rio then tried to cut the flow of blood by putting Cena in a headlock, but Cena used his immense strength to escape the hold after almost two minutes in it. Although the ring looked crappy, it didn't matter. The fans were entertained. Cena quickly locked in the STF, but Del Rio got out by touching the ropes. It looked like Del Rio was finished when Cena hit the AA, but that got a two-count. Cena went for the AA again, but Del Rio raked Cena in his eyes and locked in the Cross Armbreaker. Cena was done. Finished and done. The ropes were practically nonexistent, and Cena had gotten quite tired. But he couldn't quit. "Never Give Up" was something he actually believed in. The WWE Champion finally got out of the hold by doing the same thing that Del Rio did. Now Cena knew the secret to escaping the Cross Armbreaker.

Both men were down, and that provided the perfect opportunity for Executioner to come down and spoil the match (by the way, his theme song is "Everybody Down" by Nonpoint, which I got from SmackDown! vs. RAW 2008). Triple H tried to intervene like he said he would, but he was thrown into the steel steps and flipped awkwardly on them. Executioner attacked referee Mike Chioda by throwing him out the ring and into the steel springs under the ring, concussing him. Del Rio was beaten down also, but Cena received the worst beating. He got hit with Armageddon twice, the second time through a table. Executioner cleaned up the damage, and the new referee Scott Armstrong came. Executioner put Del Rio over Cena's body before he left, and it looked like Ryder had done his work. The cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! WHAT? It was amazing. The 11,000 people that filled the First Niagara Center here tonight cheered like crazy. John Cena was inhuman. Del Rio finally came to and sat Cena up. He tried to go for a Shining Wizard, but Cena ducked at the last minute. He then got in gear with two flying shoulderblocks and a spinout powerbomb. You can't see me! Cena went for the AA, but RR kicked Armstrong in his head, knocking him out. There wasn't a referee change, however. Cena chased after RR, eventually catching him and trying to hit the AA. Del Rio sprayed the same substance RR used to cost Rey Mysterio the all-brand battle royal in Cena's eyes, and then locked in the Cross Armbreaker. Cena tapped out repeatedly, but Del Rio didn't realize Armstrong was knocked out. HHH snuck up behind Del Rio and hit the Pedigree on him. Punk's music hit, and he made Del Rio go to sleep with the GTS. Armstrong had woken up, and Cena had Del Rio in position for the AA. RR tried to argue with Armstrong what happened, but Punk kicked him in the head. Besides, you can't convince a referee into believing something they never saw. Cena executed the AA with ease. BAM! Cena made the cover. ONE! TWO! THREE!

Finally, it was over. John Cena had survived Buffalo with the WWE Championship still in his possession. Executioner's master plan backfired, and Del Rio's "Plan B" blew up in his face. Del Rio stated that if Cena beat him, he would cash in his RAW Money in the Bank contract immediately afterward. But, he was knocked out, so who gives a (bleep)? Final result: John Cena def. Alberto Del Rio by pinfall to retain WWE Championship (AA). To see who Cena's next challenger will be, if Wade Barrett still won't give up on beating Christian, a proper match between Mark Henry and Big Show, and what Triple H will do about The Executioner, read my next story, Hell in a Cell 2011. I guarantee you will not be disappointed!


End file.
